


Kinktober 2020: Pegging, Rimming, Facesitting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pegging, Rimming, facesitting, facesitting is not a gendered activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv and Rafael have some fun.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Pegging, Rimming, Facesitting

"Sit on my face," Liv says, tugging at Rafael's biceps as he sucks her nipples. "Come on. Get up here. I want to fuck you."

Rafael groans, the vibration of it making Liv's nipple tingle wonderfully. He pulls her nipple with his teeth before letting it go and shifting so he and Liv are face-to-face. He kisses her deep and slow, then lifts his arms to grab the top of the headboard. He adjusts himself with Liv's guiding hands, and groans when she pulls down on his hips until she can lick his balls and his hole without needing to strain her neck. 

"Oh, shit," Rafael whispers, eyes closing tight. Liv sucks his balls slowly, then lets them drop from her mouth so she can drag her tongue up his cleft until she can lap at Rafael's hole. She drags her tongue against it over and over, changing the pressure with each stroke and making Rafael squirm with need. 

"Liv--" Rafael chokes back the rest of what he was saying when she spreads his cheeks with her hands and pushes her tongue inside him. It lights him up from head to toe, and Rafael's grip on the headboard makes his knuckles white. 

Liv hums against his hole, pulling her tongue out to tease the outside edge with the tip, and then slowly pushes her tongue back into his ass as she sucks deeply. 

"FUCK," Rafael shouts, hips snapping downwards. Liv squeezes his cheeks, and he feels her laugh against his ass. He moans as she drags her tongue up and down his cleft, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his balls as she shifts one hand so she can massage just above his hole. "Liv. Fuck."

Liv licks his hole again, dragging her finger down over his entrance and then settling it just behind his balls, teasing his prostate from the outside. 

Rafael whines and shakes hard, making the headboard tremble in his grip as he tries to feel everything at once. Liv massages his prostate with more intent and opens her mouth wide, dragging her lower lip up and down Rafael's cleft as she keeps working his ass open on her tongue. 

Rafael rocks against her mouth, hissing in pleasure when she slowly slides a finger in alongside her tongue and twists it back and forth slowly. 

"Liv. Liv. Liv. Shit. Liv." It's all Rafael can say as she licks and sucks and kisses his entrance. When she pulls back and takes her finger out, Rafael drops his head against his arms and tries to catch his breath. 

Liv presses kisses to the insides of Rafael's thighs as she wriggles up enough to prop herself on the headboard. She reaches for the lube and drags the sharp corner of the bottom of the tube along Rafael's ribs to make him twitch and laugh. "Get yourself ready. I want to try the new harness."

Rafael nods drunkenly and manages a stumbly stand, hands still on the headboard, but his legs fully extended. Liv maneuvers around him, bussing a kiss onto his inner elbow before she gets off the bed. Rafael drops to his knees as soon as she's clear, not caring how loudly the bed squeaks. He flexes his hands a few times, then turns to watch Liv pull out the new harness. He opens the lube and squirts some on his fingers, rubbing over his hole in tiny, hard circles before he slowly pushes a finger inside himself. It's not as good as Liv fingering him, but that's to be expected. He watches her slip on the harness--a pair of dark red underwear with black trim and a reinforced open circle in the front to fit the base of her dick. 

Liv meets his eyes as she pulls out one of their larger dildos, waiting for his nod before she fits it into place. It has a ridged base that'll rub her clit every time she fucks into him. It's one of Rafael's favorites. A fat dick up his ass and watching Liv getting off doing it. He pushes a second finger into himself as Liv walks back over, dick bobbing, and leans down to meet him in a kiss. 

"Keep going," she murmurs as she pulls away, then kisses his shoulders and strokes his nipples. "You're going to need more than two fingers to be comfortable when I fuck you."

Rafael pulls out his fingers to get more lube on his hand, and he stretches his neck so he can lick at Liv's nipples. 

She cups the back of his head and massages his scalp as he flicks her nipple with his tongue and bites lightly at her breast. "So good," she whispers, dragging his head to her other breast so he can lick and bite that one, too. 

Rafael breathes out hard on her chest and pushes a third finger into his ass. It's almost too much, just this side of too tight, but god, it feels fucking perfect when Liv's humming happily as he nibbles her nipples hard. 

Liv drags her hands up and down his back, scratching her nails along either side of his spine. She leans forward when Rafael sucks more of her breast into his mouth and touches the edge of his hole. "Are you almost ready?" she asks. "I want you to ride me."

Rafael twists his fingers hard and pulls them free, dragging his mouth from Liv's breast to her neck. He fights the urge to bite down and leave a mark. Instead, he levers himself up so he's on his knees and takes the condom she holds out. He opens the package and rolls it down her dick, making sure to push firmly on the base and make her gasp from the clit stimulation when he's finished. 

"Easy," Rafael says, grabbing her waist and lying her down on the bed next to him. He throws a leg over her and pauses to shove his fingers back into his ass, just to be sure he won't hurt himself when he takes her dick.

"I love how eager you get," Liv says, wrapping her hands around Rafael's thighs.

"It's so easy with you," Rafael replies. He takes her dick in hand and holds it still as he presses down on it, rocking back and forth as it slips into his body little by little and Liv gasps as her clit gets worked from the weight of him. 

"Oh, shit. Rafa. Fuck. Yeah. Like that."

Rafael keeps his hips rocking back and forth as he takes the rest of her length, the width of the dick almost too much but exactly how much effort he wants to make to get fucked. He bottoms out and splays his hands across Liv's ribs as he works himself in tiny circles to get used to the size of her. 

"Oh, fuck. Like that," Liv whispers, grinding her hips against his ass. She lays her hands over his and squeezes hard. "Hold my hands down," she says, keeping their hands together as she lifts her arms above her head. 

Rafael shifts his weight forward so he can press her hands into the mattress and start to slowly fuck up and down on her dick. "Like that?" he asks. 

Liv nods and snaps her hips up, catching him off-guard. Rafael makes a high-pitched sound and clenches tight, wishing she could feel it. But she snaps her hips up again, and makes a noise of her own as the base of the cock works her clit over. 

"Perfect. Fucking perfect," Rafael murmurs as he leans in and kisses her. He doesn't bother with finesse, simply rubs his tongue along hers and keeps fucking up and down on her dick, focusing on clenching on the downstroke and grinding against the base of her dick so she feels it every time. 

Liv gasps his name into his mouth and flexes her fingers against his. She throws back her head when Rafael puts his focus back on her neck and breasts. "Fuck. Come on. Fuck me like you mean it."

Rafael scrapes his teeth hard against her ribs and moves his hips faster, pistoning up and down on her dick as hard and fast as he can, sweat breaking out all over his body as Liv starts to meet his movements and shouts every time she slams up and Rafael pushes down. 

Rafael doesn't know who comes first. His dick is rubbing up and down Liv's stomach, and he's licking her neck as she babbles nonsense in his ear. All Rafael knows for sure is that he comes all over her chest, come landing on her nipples and neck, and he licks his own spend from her in messy, hurried licks as he grinds deeply on her dick until she screams and taps his shoulder hard, a sign that she's done. 

Rafael gasps for air and slowly lets go of her hands before even more slowly lifting himself off her dick. He frees the dildo from the harness and kisses the part of Liv's cunt he can see, carefully nosing between her folds to find her clit and suck it lightly. 

"Oh, do not even try," she groans, pushing at his shoulders. 

Rafael stops and simply rests his cheek on Liv's hip. She strokes his hair, and he licks sweat from just above her waistband and wonders if she'll let him finger her through the strap-on hole in the harness. He decides to try after he's rested and dozes off to the steady sound of her breathing and the subtle movement of her hip as she relaxes totally into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta! 
> 
> And to the anon who requested this one, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
